Pleasure Yourself
by Verkaa
Summary: All scrambled LEMON stories that i promise you will enjoy trust me D RATED:MA for highly explicit content
1. Torture

_DISCLAMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS: Yeah I wish he was mine_

**o(0 0)**

_WARNING FOR ALL CHAPTERS: This story had explicit content and language please be advised you have been warned!_

**Torture **(rape)

"Bye." Kagome said to Yuka as she headed for the park. She had a day in her own time from the feudal era so she went to the movies with a couple friends but accidentally stayed too late. Kagome decided to take a short cut through the park since she was so tired. Little did she know that at night the park was the worst thing she could encounter at that moment. She started walking. Then she felt like someone was following her. She turned around…no one was there. Then she heard it again. Kagome's heart skipped a beat she started walking faster. The footsteps increased speed as well. Kagome was getting pretty scared. She started running only to hear the footsteps running after her. She glanced back but suddenly bumped into something and fell. She looked up and heard the laughter of a man. Suddenly her eyes were covered and she was being tied. She tried to scream and struggle. But it was too late she was being picked up. He heart pounded fast. There was no more strength left in her…she blacked out.

"Wake up bitch." Someone slapped Kagome in the face. Kagome moaned and opened her eyes. She was tied to some kind of wooden pole. Her hands above her head. She started screaming.

"Where am I! You better untie me! What the hell is going on!" The man put a hand over her mouth.

"Be quit will you or you'll get punished." HE slapped her again. Tears started forming in Kagome's eyes.

"You're being sold for pleasure." He simply explained.

"What?" Kagome screamed again.

"I told you to be quit!" He pulled her hair so her face was facing towards his face. Kagome whimpered.

"You're a pretty little bitch aren't you? You'll be good to fuck… scream again and I'll fuck you senseless, do you understand me?" Kagome nodded and a tear ran across her cheek. She was frightened beyond belief. She was only 16 and being sold for pleasure was like death to her. The man looked over Kagome and licked his lips.

"What's your name my little slut." He looked at her. Kagome didn't answer. The man was getting annoyed.

"Answer me!" He screamed.

"Kagome." She whispered. The man grinned.

"I'm your owner Kouga, until I sell you I can do anything I want to you." He chuckled. Kouga put both of his hands over Kagome's breasts and squeezed them.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled. She got another slap for that.

"I warned you didn't I bitch." He started removing her skirt. Kagome started to struggle and whimper.

"Hey!" Kouga turned around. There was another man.

"Stop we need her in good shape for the money you got that." Kouga nodded angrily. The man came up to Kagome and zipped Kagome's skirt back. Kagome had relief in her for now but tears still managed to come out.

'Thank god this guy stopped him.' She thought. Her mistake. The man reached under her skirt and rubbed her between her legs. Kagome gasped. The man just smirked.

"Hey Naraku if I can't have any fun so can't you." Naraku removed his hand and silently walked to the front of the truck.

"Were here." He said with his back turned. Kouga grinned and started untying Kagome. Then he started pushing her toward the front holding her hands behind her back hurting her.

"Ugh!" Kagome struggled. The man pushed her out of the truck. She was dragged inside a huge building then down the stairs to some kind of room. There she saw men sitting in chairs. Their where about 20 of them. In front to the chairs was an empty space with a bar running horizontally from one wall to the next. Kouga dragged Kagome to the empty area. All the man in the chairs groaned. Kouga took out a pair of hand cuffs and put the around the bar and Kagome hands, then hand cuffed her legs. She was tied again. Kagome just wanted to scream when someone tied her mouth. Now she couldn't even shout. Tears ran across her eyes.

"Gentlemen this is Kagome, but you can call her anything you want." Naraku smirked. The men laughed. Kagome's heart clutched in her chest.

"We will show you her body and then we will start the bidding." Naraku continued. Kouga moved towards Kagome. He started removing her skirt. The men watched in silence, some groaning, some licking their lips. Her skirt was removed and pink panties were shown around her beautiful legs. Kouga ripped her shirt of and a matching pink bra was around her chest. Some men whistled while others watched with hungry eyes.

Kagome just wanted to faint or even die; she didn't want to experience this, this torture…this rape! Naraku came up to her and ran his hands from her legs to her panties and rubbed her there. Kagome moaned unwontedly. The men cheered. Her braw was cut of with a knife. Some men were drooling as they saw her c cup breasts. Naraku massaged Kagome's breasts with a painful squeeze. "Is this what you want?" Naraku presented. More men cheered. He ran his hands across her breasts to her panties. Soon they slid down her legs. More cheering could be heard. Kouga ran his hand through the hair between her legs while Naraku unlocked the hand cuffs on her feet. Her legs were raised and spread apart showing her fully to everyone. The men looked closely and groaned with hungry grins on their face. Naraku shoved two fingers inside Kagome. Kagome's moan was heard through the gag and everyone in the room grin widened.

"Oh a virgin." Naraku laughed seductively as others joined him. He removed his fingers. Kagome moaned again. She couldn't control her body and more tears came out. She then was twisted around to her back. The men still watched barely sitting in one place. Naraku squeezed her as and spread her cheeks. The turned her back around.

"Now for the show as our gift to you we would like a volunteer." Kouga went to the audience and took out a man from them. He brought him next to Kagome.

"How many of you would like to see how fast she can cum." Naraku screamed. All the man got up from there seat sand started cheering as loud as they could. Kagome thought she was going to die as soon as that sentence was finished. She was hysterical now. Kouga whispered something to the man that was chosen. Kagome was again being picked up by both legs and was being spread. The chosen men bed to his knees and tugged Kagome closer to his mouth. Kagome whimpered. Her gag was untied and she started screaming, but was stopped when she felt something hot enter her. The man started moving his tongue inside her. Kagome twitched. He licked faster and nibbled on her clit. Kagome lost all control and began to moan. The man teased her nub and twisted his tongue in her clit. Kagome began bucking towards his face. Impossibly loud cheering filled the room. The man rubbed her ass while licking even faster. Kagome was almost at her orgasm.

"Stop. Please…ah, ahhh, ahhhhh!" She moaned really loudly which ticked of the men even more. She came into the man's mouth whimpering. She felt so weak and lost and angry at her body for wanting pleasure. She panted as she was cuffed on her legs again and left hanging on the bar exhausted and terrified. Everyone congratulated the men and the bidding started. Everyone went back to their seat.

"We will start at 5,000 dollars and remember cash only." Kouga said. Men started bidding. The bidding ended at $47,000." Kagome was paid for and the man that bought her with the name Hojo dragged her to his car.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Meanwhile Inuyasha went to Kagome's house looking for her, she was gone almost 3 days and he needed her. He then found out that she wasn't home for the entire day. Inuyasha started to worry but assured Kagome's mom that she was probably with Sango. Then he went around the human world looking for her scent and hoping nothing happened to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kagome was dragged into a house and shoved inside a room by he man Hojo. Hojo locked the door. Kagome tried to fight him but was struck in the face leaving a bruise on her left cheek. She screamed in pain and was thrown the bed. The man sat on her legs and held her hands up. He removed the sheet she was brought in and started bighting her neck hungrily. Kagome yelped. Hojo licked her over her lips. He then spread her legs and shoved his finger inside.

"That will shut you up. He moved his finger back and forth, making Kagome pant and buck against it. Hojo grinned as she stopped struggling. Then he put one breast in his mouth and sucked on it. Kagome gasped and moaned. Hojo quickly took of his clothes.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed as Hojo spread her legs even wider. He positioned himself and Kagome began to cry again.

"Your so fucken delicious." Hojo said and started pushing himself inside her. His hard cock pounded into her painfully. He didn't care if she was a virgin; she was a whore to him. Kagome screamed in pain and pleasure at the same time. Hojo pumped inside her faster. Kagome began to buck her eyes tightly shut. Her virginity was being taken away by force. Hojo massaged her breasts and groaned. Kagome still had tears on her face. Hojo pounded hard and deep inside her finally reaching that spot that made her cum with a scream. Hojo didn't stop he continued fucking her.

Kagome was exhausted but he kept going and torturing her from inside out. She cummed again. Her breasts moving violently up and down. She screamed in burning torment of her pussy being stretched and her having to cum multiple times in exhaustion. But he didn't stop. Her body was sore and beginning to bleed. Hojo groaned again as his release was a second away when someone burst through the door and pushed him to the wall.

He was detached from Kagome and cummed on the floor. It was Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a horrified look. He lost control of his anger and started punching Hojo in the face. Hitting him with all he can. Finally he calmed down and Hojo collapse on the floor unconscious bleeding and bruised with some teeth knocked out.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome who was shaking. He covered her body in his haori and took her in his arms. She was shaking violently probably from the shock more then the torture. Inuyasha couldn't think. How could this happen? His Kagome was raped.

'It's my entire fault.' He thought.

'If only I've been there with her TO FUCKEN PROTECT HER.' He screamed at himself as a tear fell across his face. He jumped through the well. Kagome didn't speak. She just shook and yelled sometimes. Inuyasha couldn't take in. he brought her to a peaceful area were he thought they'd be safe. He looked down at her miserably and held her tightly in an embrace while she cried. Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and cried hysterically.

"Kagome please calm down, please." Inuyasha pleaded.

"I'm here I'll never leave you." He said reassuringly and hugged her tighter.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered not knowing what else to do. Kagome finally cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha held her in his arms through the entire night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It took Kagome three months to get over what happened to her. She and Inuyasha agreed never to speak of it to anyone. Kagome went to lots of doctor check up and thanking god there was nothing wrong with her nor was she pregnant. She and Inuyasha got closer and cared for each other deeply. The men who were responsible were soon captured after there 4th abduction. They went to prison for life. As for Hojo…let's just say he's still in the hospital barely alive and in a coma. Kagome moved on with life and everything ends happily ever after.

_A/N: Sorry guys I don't believe in stories that end badly but I hoped you still enjoyed it if you got any suggestions please put the in your review. Thanks for reading. Lots more to come it won't be rape but still lots of fun I might do another later though well thanks again and don't forget to review ;) _


	2. First Day of School

**First Day of School **(gang bang)

Kagome was just starting her junior year of a brand new high school, and as she got out of her car in the junior lot she got just what she had been afraid of, whistles and hoots from the boys...always the same thing...she did deserve it though. She had an amazing figure, about 5'8, 120 lbs, long raven hair to the small of her back...amazing green eyes, and what commonly got referred to as a "bangin' ass". She nervously headed into the building, smiling at some of the cuter and less rude boys, and giving nervous glances at the girls walking by her. They all seemed so confident, so sure of themselves. She walked into the dean's office to get her schedule, and there was a girl, presumably a student, sitting behind the assistant's desk. She introduced herself as Sango; she was a student aide in the office 1st period. She was a senior. Kagome could barely talk as Sango looked up her file and printed off her classes. Kagome couldn't keep from blatantly staring as she walked across the room to grab a map of the school for her. She was gorgeous, with shoulder length wavy black hair and tan skin...she was thick, 5'7 and around 130 lbs, but really muscular and healthy looking, with a large chest and the best looking ass Kagome had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a short little skirt which showed off her toned legs and a cute top that exposed just enough cleavage to start up the imagination. Kagome had never really looked at a girl like this before...Sango looked at her schedule and simply stated,

"We both have C lunch. If you don't find anyone in your classes, feel free to find me, I'll wait at the front of the cafeteria for a few."

The first part of the day flew by in a blur. Kagome had met a few nice people in English and Chem, but there wasn't really anyone that looked interesting in Algebra II or History...She was just looking forward to lunch. At the C lunch bell, she went into the cafeteria and spotted Sango immediately. Sango smiled and waved her over,

"Hey, we sit right over here, I think you're the only junior, but don't worry, sitting at a senior table look really good if you're new." This was obviously the table to sit at. Everyone there looked like a model. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes...she was astounded at the number of hot boys there were, all at this table. The girls were just as gorgeous, most of them being lean and tan. A cute boy introduced himself as Inuyasha, and moved over so she and Sango both could sit there. Kagome sat by Inuyasha, and through the first part of lunch everyone asked her about where she had moved from and how was she liking school so far, they talked about the teachers they had when they were juniors and who to hang out with and who had a reputation...toward the middle of lunch Kagome felt a hand brush her thigh...sure it was just an accident she didn't think about it long...a few minutes later she felt it again, but more sure, heavier.

Inuyasha had laid his hand on her knee, and ran his fingertips up her thigh, barely brushing the hem of her skirt. She looked at him but he was talking to the guy across from him like nothing was happening, so she didn't say anything but reached down and stroked the top of his hand. He smiled at this, and it was almost imperceptible to anyone but her. He ran his fingertips to the inside of her thigh and was just inches away from the crotch of her panties, which was growing moist with the thought of their hidden act. Kagome set her jacket in her lap, so he had full range to roam without being completely obvious. He ran his hand over the smooth fabric of her panties, and playfully snapped the elastic before running the side of his finger under them, gently stroking her moist lips. She was more than a little excited, but tried her best to keep calm and keep up normal conversation. He slowly parted her lips with his finger and ran it all along, stopping at her clit, and then gently rubbing circles, which caused her to shiver.

"Cold?" Sango asked with a sly smile, which caused Inuyasha to get his hands away from her as quickly and as smoothly as possible.

"Erm...a little..." Kagome stated in a nervous voice.

"Why don't you put on your jacket?" Sango asked as the lunch bell rang.

"Uh...my legs were cold"... Kagome responded. Sango smirked at her,

"Yeah, Inuyasha's hands usually are a little chilly." Kagome instantly flushed, she could practically feel all the blood in her body rushing to her cheeks.

"Ha, don't worry...it happens" Sango said through a giggle. Luckily, they had intro to psychology together next period, and they ended up writing a note pretty much all period.

_Oh god, _Sango_, was it that obvious?_  
**Nah, we just know Inuyasha**  
_oh god...so everyone knew?_  
**Well...mostly. Don't worry, though...you'll get to like our table. We usually hang out at my place after school. Care to join?**  
_Haha, will I get any more Inuyasha action?_  
**Thank god, I had hoped you were as laid back as I thought you'd be...I'm happy he didn't freak you out.**  
_Hmmm...I think I'll join you after school, meet me in the junior lot, I drive the only yellow mustang here Lol_  
**damn that's yours? Badass. Will do. I don't live too far.**

Kagome only had to sit though two periods after that before she happily collected her books and walked to her car. To her surprise, Inuyasha was there to greet her instead of Sango.

"Sango and I have study hall together, she said you wanted to come chill at her place with us, I'll ride with to give directions, if that's okay with you..." Kagome just smiled and unlocked the doors. The ride to Sango's was short and Kagome only got a few words in

"So. Lunch. Explain." She said curtly.

"Ah, I was just messin'...feelin' you out, pard'n the pun..." He said in his thick southern accent. They pulled up in Sango's driveway, and there were already two cars there.

"The usuals" Inuyasha said with a smile. She got inside and saw most of the lunch table there. Sango, Inuyasha, two gorgeous almost twin looking girls, Ayame and Rin, the guy Inuyasha had been sitting across from, Miroku, and two boys she had seen but hadn't talked to, both of whom could've passed for Abercrombie models.

"Okay, lunch was sort of a test" Sango said with a sly grin,

"We're a pretty tight knit group of friends, and we wanted to see how well you'd fit in. Just tell us if you get uncomfortable, and everything will be forgotten and we'll still be cool, okay?" At those words, Kagome got a little concerned, but the thoughts that ran through her head excited her so much that she was going to stay no matter what. After Inuyasha fingering her at lunch, she figured this was a pretty sexual group of people, and she was ready for anything.

"Okay" she said coolly.

"Awesome," Sango said,

"Let's get things started." Inuyasha came up to her and kissed her, something she hadn't expected, but she enjoyed it all the same. His tongue ran in and out of her mouth, on her neck, her earlobes, she loved every second of it...he ran his hands up her skirt and felt her smooth legs and moved up to her perky ass, grabbing her cheeks as he bit her bottom lip. He hoisted her up on his hips and fell on top of her on the sofa, while the rest of the group was just sitting around watching. One of the Abercrombie boys, as Kagome knew them, had his fully erect cock out and was gently stroking it as he intently looked on. She slipped out of her shirt and he unclasped her bra, revealing her sumptuous firm breasts, her nipples hard from the sexual excitement.

"Ayame" she heard the Abercrombie boy whisper..."come here...help me." "Oooh, Kouga" she heard Ayame sigh. Kagome opened her eyes to see Ayame's head bobbing up and down on Kouga's cock, as he was gently stroking the back of her head. She felt Inuyasha slip her panties off and he tossed them to the floor while he was slipping off her skirt. She was now completely naked, in front of everyone, but this awkward sexual moment made her hotter, she liked her submissiveness; she wanted him to do whatever he wanted. She looked around to see that Miroku had his face in between Sango's legs, her skirt hiked up as she was leaning back in her chair.

"Like the crowd, kid?" she said to Kagome.

"Oh, god, no doubt" Kagome sighed. Inuyasha's tongue was flicking her nipples now, and he moved down and licked her navel before burying his face in her juicy pussy. He darted his tongue in and out, probing her clit and massaging her with his tongue ring. He brought up his hand and slipped his index and middle fingers inside her, while drawing slow circles around her clit with his tongue. She could feel herself twitching now, a sign that she was close...and he could, too, so he let off to tease her. She took this break in the action to take another look around, Kouga and Ayame had moved to fucking now, doggie style, right on the floor, and Ayame was bent over licking Rin's pussy. Miroku was still diligently working on Sango, and she could hear her quiet moans. She had lost track of the other Abercrombie boy. He walked in a few moments later, carrying a box.

"Ooh!" Kagome heard Rin exclaim. "Seshoumaru brought out the goodie box!" At this, Inuyasha's head snapped up and he grinned.

"Sess, blindfold." He devilishly ordered. He guided Kagome, the only fully naked person in the room, up into the middle of everything and gently sat her down.

"Ooooh, is it her turn today? Lucky." Rin sighed. "Can I go tomorrow?" Everyone chucked and Sango nodded to her. Kagome hesitantly leaned back into Inuyasha's arms, and felt his hands brush her hair out of the way as he secured the blindfold around her eyes. Almost instantly she felt hands and tongues all over her. She could feel her legs being spread apart as Inuyasha moved from under her and she was on her back. She felt a mouth on each nipple, unsure of whom they were, she asked.

"Heehee, its Rin and Ayame" she heard Sango from overhead.

"I'm up here. Get ready now, okay?" She felt someone climb over her and then she could feel the warmth and wetness on her lips...Sango was sitting on her face...

"Now lick!" she said with an air of dominance, and Kagome began to work. In between her legs, she could feel a tongue. She didn't bother asking who it was...she didn't care. She felt an odd sensation on her inner thigh...it was...vibrating...she felt it move down her thigh, and it was warm and wet...whoever was holding the small vibrator gently pushed it into her ass. She let out a moan of mixed surprise and pleasure, but it was muffled my Sango's wet pussy resting on her face. She could feel a finger in her pussy, but she wanted more. She started bucking her hips into it, wanting to feel more...Someone obviously got the hint, because she could feel kisses up her stomach as a large, thick, cock was pushed into her tight dripping cunt. She was feeling so much pleasure at so many places, she couldn't handle it. She came, at the same time Sango did, while whoever was fucking her kept pumping her wet pussy hard and fast. Kagome heard the buzz of another vibrator start up, and the small one was removed from her ass as a bigger one was put in. She hadn't taken it up the ass but once, and this large vibrator was stretching her tight little asshole out, hurting her, but she liked the pain. She heard Sango call, "ooh, stick the little one in my ass...Miroku...come here and fuck me..." as Sango smoothly slipped off her face she could feel a squeal of excitement.

"Oooh, my turn, pretty please?" She heard Rin coo, "Can I hop on? Sango looked happy!" Kagome giggled as she ran her hands up Rin's smooth legs,

"Okay" she whispered. Rin's pussy was already dripping wet, and it didn't take much licking and nibbling to get her to come. Kagome could feel the juices running over her tongue and she kept on licking as smoothly and skillfully as she could. Whoever was fucking her had climaxed in the change between girls, and her wet cunt was being licked by Ayame, who had moved from her nipples to her pussy. She would feel the hot juice running down to her ass, where someone was removing a vibrator. Ayame's tongue had moved from her pussy to tonguing her ass, a sensation which she had never felt before. Ayame took an even larger vibrator and not-so-gently pushed it in Kagome's steaming cunt. By this time, Rin had come three or four times, and rolled off Kagome's face in exhaustion. She could hear her panting in the floor beside her, then felt her tongue on her neck, coming up to lick her own juice out of Kagome's mouth. Kagome's hips were bucking because of the sensitivity...She couldn't handle it, and she whimpered.

"Shhhh, shhh, baby" she heard Inuyasha whisper...I'll take care of you." Suddenly, no one was on her...she could hear other assorted moans and grunts around her, as she assumed the other six people were fucking, and she felt Inuyasha's hand slide up her thigh, just like at lunch that day. He kissed her softly, then moved down and gently licked at her pussy, more taking care of her than exciting her. He kissed her hip bones and her stomach, then moved between her breasts then suddenly his huge cock was thrusted inside her pounding hard in her tight little pussy. He shoved it in hard and deep reaching her g-spot. Kagome screamed as her 5th climax of the day shot through her body in a shaking and unbearable sensation. Inuyasha cummed soon after with a groan. He pulled himself out of her. Kagome panted hard on the floor, she couldn't move, her legs were too weak. Inuyasha gently sat her up and put her on his naked lap removing the blind fold. Kagome leaned against his chest breathing heavily as her breasts rode up and down. She finally calmed down. Inuyasha gave her a final kiss on the lips.

"How did you like your first day of school?"

_A/N: Lol Seshoumaru was the vibrator guy. He gets horny when he watched Kagome ass being filled with he vibrator. Well I hope you like this second story. Review and thanks!_


	3. Coach Gone Wild

**Coach Gone Wild **(threesome)

Ayame has been cheering for six years now, and in all her years of coaches she had never seen one with the style or physique of her new coach Kouga. All the girls on the varsity squad wanted him. The captain of the team, and Ayame's best friend, Rin, was practically crazy about him.

Both seniors and 18, he was fair game for the both of them. "Can I ask him to prom?" Rin said with a slight sigh, making Ayame snort into her Diet Coke at Wendy's after school.

"I dunno," she said with a laugh,

"He always seems to be staring at you when we're stunting...maybe he's interested." Rin smiled.

"Think so!" She asked eagerly.

"Nope." The two girls giggled and presumed he was gay, partially because he had never hit on either of them. That had been odd for them both, because all their old coaches who had been straight had usually hit on them mercilessly, and as they were practically the best looking girls in school.

Ayame was about 5'7, with long slender legs and a small waist which lead up to her small, but very cute and perky breasts, which were usually self-consciously covered by her long wavy red hair. Rin was short and petite, a cute blue-eyed brunette, about 5'2, very slender, all except for her large D breasts, which she always showed off.

Being teammates since they started cheering together when they were 12, they had grown up telling each other everything and always promising to be best friends forever. Driving from Wendy's back to school from practice, Ayame thought to herself…

'God if I could ever get him alone...I would just...god...no...couldn't do that to Rin.' As they pulled into the parking lot a good 15 minutes late and got their gym bags out of the car, Rin stopped and asked suddenly.

"Would you care if I fucked him?" The words shot at Ayame like a bullet.

"I mean, Ayame, come on. I wouldn't care if YOU did it!" Ayame smiled and gracefully walked towards the building, jokingly shouting behind her

"I won't care, cause I'm getting to him first!" and broke out in a run, Rin laughing then racing up behind her. The girls busted into the building, laughing hoarsely from being out of breath, and walked straight into the object of their desire.

"Ladies" he said in his deep bass voice. It sent a shiver through Ayame's spine.

"I expect you to stay after and run for being late. Sorry girls," He said with a cute smile,

"Being captain and sidekick hold no excuse for being late. If I didn't run you two it'd look like I was playing favorites." The girls looked at each other and groaned. Practice was hell. They ran through 3 new routines and lifted weights, all before their 15 minute run.

"I know it was tough today, but I expect you girls to run two miles in under 15." Rin was dismayed.

"Two miles? You've got to be kidding coach. My mile is 7 minutes on my best day; I can't do two in 15." Ayame smiled, her long stride was her secret weapon. She could run for days. The other girls waved and wished their luck as they left the gym.

"Okay" He said as the last girl had picked up her bag and walked out the door, "You two don't have to run." The girls giggled and looked at him, wondering what the deal was. He'd never let them off before.

"I've been watching you two, and I think there's something going on." Rin burst out in nervous laughter, which turned real at the thought.

"Me...mmh...and...haha...Ayame...LESBIANS!" she choked out before almost falling down laughing. The thought struck Ayame as intriguing. She'd heard the rumors before, they WERE always together. She had thought about it more than a couple of times, in her most personal of moments. The thought of Rin's toned little body, all wet, up next to her...like in the showers after some practice days. They were the only ones that used the school showers after practice, most of the girls just went home. The shower rooms were big and immaculately clean, but they always seemed to pick the showers right next to each other when they went in...

"Ayame?" she heard Rin's voice.

"Where were you?" he chuckled.

"Look, that's not what I meant! I've heard you two have a bad habit of causing trouble in situations like this." Ayame had no idea what he was talking about, and from the look on her face neither did Rin. The confusion on the girls' faces registered with Kouga, and he quickly explained.

"You girls...and male coaches...all I'm saying is that I don't want any trouble, that's really why I kept you at all." Ayame looked at him in disbelief

"Pardon me, coach, but the only trouble we've had with male coaches was sophomore year when that perv Miroku tried to get in our pants." Rin made a disgusted face.

"Girls, that's just what I'm talking about. I've tried my best all school year, and I just don't know if I can hold it back anymore. I could get in some trouble with the board about this, but since you're both 18 now I think its okay to ask...would either of you...be interested...in...?" He trailed off without finishing.

"Please say what I think you're going to say." Rin spoke up.

"I've wanted it all year. So has Ayame. I know it." The words poured from her mouth, Ayame could feel herself go pale.

"I mean...this could get us in some trouble, I know, but I want to. I really want to" he said carefully. Rin came up and kissed him, right on the mouth, and from the way he reacted he had liked it. His hands came around her waist, gently peeling off her sweaty top, exposing her tight sports bra, her nipples poking out hard, she was so horny...

"Rin, we're kind of gross" Ayame interrupted, with Rin soon catching her drift.

"Shouldn't we shower?"

The threesome walked into the showers, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor behind them. Ayame leaned against the smooth, cold tile on the wall and felt her nipples go hard before she turned on a showerhead. The water ran cold for a second, but then the shower began to fill with a light steam.

Rin, excited, ran and turned on a few more, painting the air with a humid cloud. Kouga gingerly stepped up to Ayame, his cock hard up, and ran his finger along her stomach, where small beads of moisture were beginning to form.

She kissed him, and took his cock in her hand, smoothly pulling, gently, raising him up to his full potential. She was amazed at the size of his cock. It had to have been at least 8 inches. She slowly dropped to her knees and took his head in her mouth, licking, working it with her tongue.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rin sitting against the wall nearby, her legs spread, fingers working hard. She moved up an inch, fully taking the head in, she used her tongue to massage his member, slowly, then pausing to lick all up and down his shaft, making him sigh.

She slowly slipped more of it in her mouth, working his balls with her hand, massaging the back of his thigh with the other. She had a good portion of it in, but she could tell he was getting impatient. She thrust her head forward, tensing the muscles in her tongue to run hard against his shaft as it went farther into her mouth. He began moving his hips in rhythm, slowly, steadily, building up to climax.

Rin moved now, she lay on her back on the cold floor, the pounding showerhead aimed directly at her sensitive little pussy. She could feel the hot water hit her clit, making her jump and shiver. She saw what was going on with Kouga and Ayame and decided her friend had gotten more than enough time. She walked over and got next to Ayame.

"Take a break, Hun; I'll take care of it."

"No." She heard Kouga stammer. "I want to fuck you, and I want you to take care of her" he stated, pointing at Ayame.

Ayame smiled to herself. He knew what she wanted. Rin got down on all fours and seductively stretched out before rolling over onto her back, inviting him into her hot cunt. He slowly got on his knees, his erect cock throbbing, longing to pump her pussy full of cum.

"Get on her" he said to Ayame. Ayame hesitantly climbed over her friend, but seeing Rin's smile, she relaxed and smoothly positioned herself over Rin's mouth. Rin stuck out her tongue, quickly and powerfully hitting Ayame's clit, and then began to move in small circles around it.

Kouga slowly inserted himself into her pussy, and began thrusting. Slow at first, but he picked up speed and rhythm as he heard Ayame's heavy breathing. The feeling between Ayame's legs was almost like a fire. She could concentrate her entire body right to her cunt, where her best friend was greedily lapping up all her juices, while getting fucked by one of the best looking guys she had ever seen.

She was shaking now, so close to the brink, and just when she thought she was gone Rin would stop and make a slow round, teasing, playing, and making her wait. Rin could barely handle the furious pumping her pussy was enduring, His massive cock busting her hot little twat to exhaustion. She felt him stiffen, while at the same time feeling Ayame's shivers above her. Her own body centered in on her pleasure, she felt it, coming, coming...

"Oh god" she heard Ayame sigh, and that sent her over the edge. The orgasm she had was intense; it rocked her entire body, right down to her fingertips. She felt Ayame come to orgasm and her juices dripped into her mouth. She was lapping up anything left; she loved the feeling of being able to make her best friend so happy.

Kouga was still pounding her pussy, harder and faster, close to coming, and with one final, hard, grinding thrust shot his load into her raw pussy. He fell on her in an exhausted heap while Ayame rolled off gently, laying under the stream of hot water, letting it soak her entire body through. Kouga rolled off and kissed Ayame, then Rin, and thanked them both.

"Girls that was...wow..." he stammered, "I hope we can do that again sometime." The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure coach" Rin said slickly. "

See you at the next practice" Ayame grinned and grabbed a towel.

_A/N: Hehe wish my couch did that lol well hope you like it guys ;)_


	4. Satisfied for One Night

**Satisfied For One Night **(straight)

Kagome had met him at the bar that evening. Inuyasha slipped her his number and address, whispering for her to come at midnight. They had sat together drinking and chatting for hours, when the talk lead to more sexually centered topics and some dirty talk.

"I've always wanted someone to control me, to just be completely dominant. Rape, almost." She went over the conversation in her mind as she pulled up in the driveway. It was a decently sized suburban one story in a nice neighborhood not but 5 minutes outside the city limits. She walked up the steps and quietly knocked on the door. He answered it with a smile on his face. He took her, kissed her, and led her silently to the bedroom.

He practically ripped off her clothes, and threw her on the bed violently. He pinned her down, grabbing two pair of handcuffs, clasped her to the posters of the bed.

"Shhh" he said with a wild look in his eyes. He reached into his bedside table's top drawer and pulled out a thick strip of silk, which he blindfolded her with, then grabbed a gag and shoved it in her mouth, tying it around the back of her head so she couldn't yell.

"Look, doll, don't be scared now, if I'm scaring you just shake your head yes and I'll stop, I'm just having' some fun." Kagome hesitantly shook her head no, that she wasn't scared, and for him to go on. Inuyasha laughed and brushed the side of her face with his hand.

He got undressed quickly and quietly, leaving her nervous, lying on the bed completely naked and unaware of what was going on. He crawled on the bed, kissing at her legs, her thighs. He moved up in between her legs, licking the wet inner part of her upper thigh, smelling her fresh pussy. He ran his tongue up and down her slit, pushing hard and digging in.

He nibbled on her clit and felt her shiver. He took long, slow, laps around her wet pink flesh, licking at her clit, and then moving the whole length of her cunt. He gently slid one finger in, followed by another, and he started massaging and licking, his fingers working vigorously through her juices into her tight hole.

He brought his other hand up under her, resting barely beneath her tailbone. She could feel his sweaty palm on her back, rubbing gently. She could feel both hands at work for a minute, but she moaned in surprise as she felt a thumb slide into her ass and start working in and out. She was close, with stimulation coming at her from all directions, and could feel herself heighten to orgasm.

She began bucking her hips into his mouth. He pulled his hands away and wrapped them under her hips and around her thighs, and buried his face in her dripping wet cunt, lapping and sucking her juices. Kagome came violently, bucking and thrashing from the inescapable pleasure. Inuyasha crawled up her, licking, biting, and kissed her. She could taste her own juice in her mouth as his tongue swirled around hers.

Inuyasha moved up and shoved his hard thick cock in her with such a force that she screamed, but all that could be heard was a low hum from the gag. He fucked her hard, thrusting in time with the steady rhythm of her bucking hips.

He pushed hard; he stretched her little pussy to its limits with his huge cock. Right before he came, he pulled out and rammed it in her ass. She cried and screamed in erotic pain, and she could feel his hot cum shoot up inside her.

He lay panting on her stomach, but amazingly she could feel his cock start to stiffen against her thigh. She felt his weight shift off the bed; he came to unlock her handcuffs. She used her first free hand to untie her gag.

"I can't believe... she started, but she was hushed by his hand.

"Finish it" Inuyasha said to her, as he pushed her to her knees as he sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled her close and watched her insert the head of his dick into her mouth.

"Suck it bitch" he said harshly. He grabbed a handful of hair and smoothly started to move her head back and forth. He could feel the tension building in his penis; he was going to blow all over her face when he was ready. He face fucked her, hard, making her take in as much of his huge cock as she could handle, occasionally making her gag.

He felt his penis tense, then started to cum, pulled out of her mouth and came all over her beautiful face. She lapped up what was around her lips and relished in her submissiveness, his hot cum all over her face and neck. He pulled her up onto the bed, removed her blindfold and lay there with her, his arms wrapped around her.

"That was..." he started. "The fucking hottest thing I've ever done" she finished for him. They lay there until late morning, when she packed up and left, ready to start the day.

_A/N: If you guys have any suggestions please email or write reviews! Thanx to all my readers you've been great! I'll even give you a gift I'll post another chap today yay. It will be longer don't worry._


	5. First Date

**First Date **(straight)

_This goes to Megan Consoer…enjoy ;)_

"It's too cold to be outside..." he mumbled as they made our way from the parking lot to the swing set. Kagome knew it was too cold to be in the park, but the March weather wasn't too unbearable...she just wanted to be there with him again like last summer, the first time they had done anything remotely intimate...she remembered sitting in the car, making out like they were still in junior high. He gently slid his hand up to her inner thigh and bit her lip...that was before they had jumped into the backseat...she remembered the first time she felt his hands on her bare breasts...the feeling of his tongue caressing her nipples...the way he smoothly undid the buttons on her jeans with one hand, running his other hand through her long dark hair...she always loved thinking about that. She had grown so accustomed to it now, after almost nine months of the best most amazing sex of her life. It started out simply enough; they had met while she was running in the neighborhood. Seshoumaru had been washing his car, wearing nothing but his football shorts and a Duke basketball hat. As she ran by, she had tried her hardest to look graceful, but she was exhausted and couldn't really keep pace like she had been. He obviously noticed, because he said to her as she ran by,

"Wow, you look whipped, want something to drink?" Grateful, she stopped, and they sat in the driveway talking until late afternoon.

"Hey, wanna do something later?" he almost nervously asked. She looked up at him and smiled, "of course, I live down the street and to the left, 6430 Colson. They agreed on dinner at 7 and after swapping numbers, she finished her run.

That night had been amazing. After dinner they drove around with the sunroof and windows down just admiring the wonderful July weather. He pulled into Spearson Park, a local teen hot spot, and they walked around the lake, it was almost midnight...pretty much everyone had cleared out by the time they got back to the car. They got in, Kagome a little disappointed that he hadn't at least tried to kiss her.

"This has been great" he said with a smile, as she tried to hide her feelings.

"Yeah", she sighed.

"Want to make it better?" he chuckled, then gently kissed her. He took her warm tongue sliding into his mouth for a definite yes, and put one hand behind her neck and began to passionately kiss her, teasing her with his tongue, before he leaned in farther and nibbled on her earlobe. Kagome was completely aware of the fact that this was their first date, but they had just hit it off so well that afternoon...who was to say this wasn't right...? She pulled away and looked at him slyly,

"is that the best you can do?" and flashed a notoriously sexy grin. He kissed her hard, biting her bottom lip, and ran his hand up in-between her legs, rubbing the crotch of her jeans; her panties underneath were quickly becoming wet...She wanted him. She could tell by the enormous bulge in his jeans that he wanted her, too. She flashed a look towards the backseat and he grinned, like he had expected it all along. He was careful not to push her past any limits, he really liked her, and wanted her to be comfortable, but as his hard cock was almost busting out of his jeans his thoughts grew less and less of morality. They practically flew into the backseat, groping each other and kissing the moment the doors shut. He sighed,

"is this okay?" and as her small tan arms were wrapped around his shoulders she nodded while kissing his neck. He gently slid off her tight little Abercrombie shirt, revealing a bright pink bra and a diamond bellybutton ring. He smoothly unclasped her bra, and out fell her perky round breasts, not huge, maybe even a little on the small side, but he really didn't mind. They were cute, he said to himself, perky and nice, just right. He noticed the nipple ring on her left nipple and was a bit surprised...maybe she was a little wilder than he had thought. He kissed all the way down her neck, stopping to flick her hard nipples with his tongue, then barely breathing, blowing cold air on them before taking one in-between his lips and gently sucking.

She could feel the wet spot in her panties growing, and she was getting hot. She didn't want his tongue on her breasts, silly boy, that's not where it needed to be. She smiled and grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled, revealing amazing abs and wonderful pecs and shoulders...just what she had admired about him when she first spotted him...she kissed his shoulder, biting gently, and felt him shiver. He maneuvered them around so that she was on top of him, as he was leaning against the door. He reached down and undid her pants with one hand as well as he could, because he didn't want to let go of her. She gingerly slipped them off, and kissed down his stomach to the top of his jeans. She undid his button and zipper, then pulled them down to his knees while she continued to kiss his abs. His large 7 Ѕ inch cock stood fully erect, poking out of his boxers.

She giggled and ran her tongue all the way from the top of his balls up the shaft to the head, where she paused for a moment and slipped it in her mouth, massaging it with her lips and tongue. He let out a moan, which she took to be a good sign. She slid it in as far as she could, maybe 5 inches...that was a lot of cock at once for her, she didn't do this often. She moved slowly up and down, then would pull off to tease him, kissing and licking at his head, while massaging his balls with her hand. He almost couldn't take it. He pulled her up and practically ripped her panties off, but not before noticing the wet spot forming at her pussy lips. He slid one finger in her pussy, it was cold and erotic, then two, and she started to squirm a little when he used his thumb to press down oh her clit.

"I want you" she whispered, as she climbed up into his lap.

"I want your cock in me...I want you to fuck me...hard".

As soon as the words left her mouth, she was scared of his initial reaction to her letting a little dirty talking slip. He was equally as surprised as she was nervous, but in a much more pleasant way. He kissed her, and tasted salty precum. He loved kissing girls like that, it just made him so much hornier to know that she would gladly put his cock in her mouth. He lifted her up and slowly moved her towards the head of his penis, making sure she was wet enough to let it slide in without any discomfort.

"Aaaaahhh" she quietly moaned as his head slid inside her. She was so tight! He could hardly believe the incredible warmth and wetness of the hot cunt he was in, he could feel her at every angle, tight, hot. His little bitch. He liked the way she talked. He wanted to fuck her hard. She slid down slowly, to the base of his cock, and kissed him. She began to move up and down slowly, rocking her hips in beat with his breath. She could feel his leg twitch...she wanted to tease him. She pulled up slowly, like she was going to get off, then stopped at his head, moving it in and out of her tight little cunt. He smiled and shivered, feeling his own precum drip down out of her pussy.

She was such a tease, but it was better that way. He liked it when a girl knew exactly what she was doing. He didn't want to wait around, though, if she wanted to be fucked hard, she would be. He grabbed her waist, hoisted her up and set her back against the opposite side of the car. She giggled. This was what she had wanted. He came down on top of her hard, thrusting his thick cock into that tight little pussy.

She was so wet, so hot. He could barely hold himself back as it was. He fucked her hard, just like she had wanted him to, he even made her scream in pleasure, something to which she had never been driven to before...the multiple orgasms were also a first for her, embarrassed she had come so quickly but filled with wonder as she began to build up to climax again and when he came, he came hard. He pushed her up against the window and she relished in every moment of her sensual ecstasy.

They collapsed together in a sweaty heap in the backseat, looked at one another, and laughed. "Good first date" he snorted. And they kissed. The next nine months were filled with so many experiences and so many wonderful memories...she just wanted to go to the park and reminisce about their first night. As she hopped off the swings, Seshoumaru leaning against the play gym, smoking a cigarette, she felt the sudden urge to drag him off to the backseat to relive some memories...in fact...that is exactly what she was going to do.

_A/N: PLEASE PLEASE if you guys have anymore suggestions pleas put them in your review and tell me if you like this story ;)_


	6. After the End

**After The End** (straight)

Ever wonder what happened to Miroku and Sango after all the jewel shards were found and Naraku was killed and everyone moved on well they got married. An I know you want to know what happened n there wending night. They came in to a room.

The room was huge. Of course the first thing Miroku noticed was the huge bed. It was surrounded by beautiful silky red draped on each side. Sango locked the door and went in the middle of the room. She put her hand behind her back and unzipped her dress.

Miroku couldn't believe she was finally his and no one else's. He loved her from the first day saw her. She pulled on her dress and let it fall to the floor revealing all of her to him. His eyes widened. He looked at her breasts. They were round and perky. He wanted so badly to touch her.

'What am I waiting for?' He asked himself and walked over to her. He slid his hands from her shoulder to her hips. She took of his clothes and threw them on the ground. He started kissing her neck and pressing her breasts against him.

He picked her up and put her legs on either side of his waist spreading her. He felt like she didn't weigh anything at all. He brought her to the bed and gently lay down in the same position as they where. Sango caressed his face; her legs were still around his waist slightly touching him.

He felt her getting wetter and that turned him on. He started going lower and sucked on her breast. Her breasts were quickly becoming hard, as he went lower and lower she made little sounds.

As he kissed her his hair tickled her everywhere. He gently went inside her and spread her even wider. He was always near her face making sure he didn't hurt her. Her eyes were closed, he watched her expressions.

He went deeper inside. She moaned a little and started breathing faster. His hands were on either side of her. He started moving inside her. She gave a gasp and immediately went slower. When she got used to him inside her she started moving her hips against him. He did the same.

He was panting. She moaned really loud. She started moving faster. Her heart was beating so fast. When she came she screamed really loud. He let her go and started kissing her barely catching his breath. He caressed her hair and their breathing eased.

He lied down between her breasts and closed his eyes still trying to catch his breath. She ran her hands through his dark hair. He lay there on top of her for the rest of the night.

A/N: I'm bored so I wrote this hope u like it ;)


	7. I Wanted It With You

**I Wanted It With You **(rape/straight)

She was lying there peacefully not a sound could be heard. Her raven hair spread across the floor, her hands folded together supporting her head. Her eyes were closed but twitched.

'She must be dreaming.' He thought. He kept looking at her, studying every detail. Her breathing was calm. Her breasts were moving up and down following the rhythm. He closed his eyes imagining what it would be like to be holding her, holding her and never letting go, not for anything. Picturing his arms around her, stroking her hair, caressing her skin, undressing her, feeling her touch. Images flickered in his mind. How he would feel when he's inside her, hearing her moan his name.

He silently groaned. He felt turned on just by thinking about her. She shifted in her sleep. He opened his eyes immediately. Making sure she didn't see him, especially in this condition. He took two seconds to calm down and lay beside her watching her. He slid her hair away from her face. He loved lying next to her, but he could only do it when no one was there.

Sango went to her village; Miroku went somewhere to fix his staff. Shippo went with him looking for more gadgets. He and Kagome were left alone to await there return while gathering supplies for the road.

"Inuyasha…mmmmmn Inuyasha. Inuyasha snapped from his thoughts and jumped up afraid that she has woken up and saw him next to her.

'Was she having a nightmare?' He thought worrying. He sniffed the air.

'What is that weird smell?' Inuyasha sniffed closer and then it came to him, he almost fell.

'She's aroused!' he almost said out loud.

"Oh…Inuyasha." Kagome moaned, her eyes still closed.

'Is she dreaming about me?' He thought.

'She's aroused and she's dreaming about me.' He felt sensations course through his body. He looked away blushing. His eyes fell to the window. The sun will be out soon. He had to get out of here before Kagome woke up. He didn't want to leave but he couldn't stay. He glanced a last time at her and walked out of the hut.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

As soon as the sun reached Kagome's eyes, she immediately opened them. She blinked a few times and stood up. She fixed her hair and went to see where Inuyasha was. As soon as she came outside she stretched her arms out yawning.

"Sleep well?" She heard Inuyasha's voice. She turned around and looked up at the roof. Inuyasha was sitting there looking at her.

"Yeah I did." She smiled at him. He jumped down and went behind the house. Kagome looked around still trying to wake up.

"Here I got you these." He was holding a sac made of leaves. She looked inside.

'Fruit! Wow he actually got me food.'

"Oh thanks so much." She put her arms around his waste and tightened the grip. He wanted to push her away in a reflex, but this is what he wanted so he enjoyed it at least for a couple of seconds. He felt her breasts press against him and felt sensations in his lower body. He gently pushed her away holding her by the shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah don't get all mushy on me." He reached for the fruit. She giggled a little and took an apple to munch on.

"So, what did you dream about?" Inuyasha teased her smiling to himself and sat next to her. She blushed deep red.

"Oh I can't remember." Kagome nervously answered.

'Can't remember ha?' He grinned.

"Why are you smiling?" She looked at him sarcastically.

"Nothing." He stood up.

"Hey Inuyasha?" She said while getting up.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Why?" He looked are her.

"I don't know, just asking, the weather is so nice today."

"Fine if it'll shut you up." He rolled his eyes. She folded her arms and made a face.

"You know what if you don't want to go just say so!" Kagome said angrily.

"Ok I don't want to go!"

"Well fine I'll go by myself you jerk!"

"Wait Kagome…" Too late she was already storming towards the forest.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

She walked through the forest thinking out loud to herself.

"Ugh that jerk I can't believe…the nerve of him…ugh, why couldn't he just walk a little god, it's so not a big deal." She groaned in annoyance.

"Whenever I want to spend time with him he's a complete jerk." That Kagome spotted something. She gasped.

"Oh wow flowers! So many of them." She ran towards them. Then when she reached them, she couldn't believe her eyes, there was a whole field of them. All were different and she didn't recognize any of them. They were all so beautiful. Kagome bend down to smell one.

"Hello Kagome." Kagome turned around.

"Kouga!" She gaped.

"You like these flowers?" He took her hand in his.

"Um yeah…did you make them?" She tried to pull here hands away, but he just tightened the grip and pulled her closer and put her hands on his chest and his own on her waist. He was so close that Kagome could feel his breath on her lips.

"Yes I did…for you, for us. Our wedding ceremony." He spoke in a whisper.

"Our what?" Kagome gasped.

"Hey!" Get away from her." Inuyasha screamed across the other side of the field. Kouga quickly picked up Kagome in his arms bridal style, As Inuyasha jumped towards them. As soon as he reached them, Kouga quickly ran passed him across to the other side of the field.

"Kouga you bastard let her go!" Inuyasha screamed in frustration.

"Not this time mutt, she's going to be mine after tonight." Kouga grinned.

"Put her down I said!" Inuyasha screamed and jumped in the air. Kagome struggled against Kouga's grip; it was no use he was to strong, considering having two jewel shards.

"Iron reaper soul stealer!" Inuyasha swung towards Kouga. Kouga turned into a little tornado and quickly vanished.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed after them. He followed their scent, running and jumping as fast as he could.

'He's going to claim her tonight!' He thought with his heart in his throat.

'He's going to make her his…and against her will…Isn't that rape?' He gasped.

'I can't let him do that to Kagome, if he succeeds Kagome will be his…but I…I love her' His eyes smudged.

'I won't let him, I WON'T!' He kept following there scent and running as fast as he could.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Kouga let me go! NOW!" Kagome screamed.

"Don't worry Kagome after tonight you will be completely mine and no one else can have you, not even that mutt." He stopped running. She kept struggling against him but it was no use.

'I don't want to be Kouga's I'm not going to have sex with him.' She thought.

'What if he forces me?' She gasped, her eyes tearing. Kouga walked towards a cave and put Kagome down. Before Kagome could get up and run, Kouga blocked the entrance with a huge rock. The only light that was available was too high up and Kagome couldn't climb that high. He came up to her. Kagome tried to run but there was nowhere to go. He came closer and pinned her waste to his.

"I don't want you." She struggled against him.

"But I love you Kagome." He slid his hands across her shoulders pinning her to the wall of the cave.

"But I don't!" she screamed. He slid her hair to one side.

"Don't worry after this you will have no choice."

"I-I love Inuyasha!" She screamed. He glared at her.

"You love that mutt!" He held her to the wall with his nails pressing harder against her shoulders.

"I'm too young…this is rape you know!" She managed to scream.

"If this is the only way I can have you then I'm willing to take that chance." He pressed his body against her so she couldn't move and started sucking her neck.

"Kouga please." She pleaded as a tear fell across her cheek.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

'Where is she?' Inuyasha screamed in his mind. He was so frustrated that he had lost their scent.

'What if he's hurting her right now and I'm not there.' He clutched his fist. He smelled the air.

"Gotcha." He gasped and jumped towards the way her scent was coming from. By the smell of it she was pretty far. He ran as fast as he could, he didn't want to lose her. Who knows what Kouga has done to her by now.

'What if he's causing her pain?' Inuyasha ran faster.

'I'm going to beat the hell out of him when I see him.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Kouga stop!" She screamed.

"If you struggle it's going to hurt more." He whispered in her ear.

"Kouga!"

"If you don't stop talking I'll make it hurt." He glared at her. By now Kagome's eyes were completely red full of tears. He started for her neck again. Then he let go of her hands and tried to unbutton her shirt. She pushed him and tried to run, but he caught her arm and flung her on the floor sitting on her legs. He shook her by her shoulders and glared into her eyes.

"You move again, I'll smack you." He growled. She was shacking and sobbing. Her vision was blurred by her tears that wouldn't stop falling.

'Where's Inuyasha.' She cried in her mind. All thoughts were lost when Kouga ripped her shirt in half. She struggled even more. He took of her shirt and ripped a piece from it. He dragged her to the nearest rock and tied her hands together and put them over the rock. Then he sat back down on her legs. Now she couldn't even struggle. She sobbed. She opened her mouth to scream, but he put a hand over her mouth.

"You better shut up I'm not kidding!" He screamed in her face. More tears fell. He ripped the weird material over her breasts. She gasped and breathed faster causing her breasts to move up and down violently. He ran his hands over them. Her breasts were very perky and her rosy nipples started to get hard at the attention. He put one in his mouth and bit it. Kagome tried to scream again but he covered her mouth so all that came out were tears. He ripped another piece of her shirt and tied it in a knot then shoved it in Kagome's mouth and tied it behind her head.

"It's going to hurt worse then that when I'm through with you." He grinned.

'Is he mad…oh Inuyasha please hurry.' She pleaded. Kouga squeezed her breasts to feel them more. He ran his nails from her neck to her skirt. He slid hid hand under her skirt and rubbed her through the material of her panties. Her body was reacting by itself and she was becoming wetter. She hated it. She never thought her first time would be this horrible. He ripped the rest of her clothes and rubbed her even faster. This was the first man that was going to be inside her. She hated that. She didn't want him touching her there. Kouga stopped rubbing. She still wasn't ready. He had to make her wet fast and be inside her before Inuyasha found them and then he could escape when he's done with her. He spread her legs and leaned closer, smelling her arousal. She needed something strong to be wet enough. He slid one finger in her. She screamed but the gag didn't let her. He started moving his finger back and forth. Her breathing increased but it still wasn't enough. He leaned in between her legs and licked her through her curls and went inside. He moved his tongue as fast as he could.

"Mmmn." He heard her moan through the gag. He smiled to himself thinking she was enjoying it. She wasn't. She hated every thing about it but her body wanted him and she couldn't do anything about it. He licked faster and squeezed one of her cheeks. She was panting violently and started bucking her hips closer to his tongue her body wanted to feel more, begging for release. He enjoyed it. Her sounds were increasing. He went as deep as he could and licked. Finally she exploded in his mouth. She was finally ready for him. He started taking of his clothes, while she panted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Inuyasha was so close but he couldn't see them anywhere. The scent was so strong next to the mountain but there was no entrance. He took out his tenseiga and blew a whole through the mountain. What he saw next almost made him mad with rage. He saw Kagome completely naked tied to a rock. She was crying. He legs were spread apart and Kouga was naked and positioned near her entrance. He juices were spilling from his mouth.

'Am I too late?' Inuyasha gasped. 'Was Kouga already done?'

'Damn that mutt found us sooner then I thought.'

"KOUGA I'm going to KILL you!" He screamed. Meanwhile Kagome bit through the fabric of her gag and it snapped. She spit it out and screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was about to cut Kouga into little peaces, when he dragged Kagome in front of him and took a few steps back.

"Did you go inside her? Did you, you son of a bitch, did you hurt her?" Kouga smiled.

"I'm going to shred you into little pieces." Inuyasha positioned his sword. Kagome wanted to answer him but Kouga put his hand over her mouth.

"You shred me you shred Kagome, plus I'm still not done having fun." Kouga grinned and slid his other hands over Kagome's breast ticking of Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved closer.

"One more step and I'll snap her neck."

'Would he?' Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was at loss. How could he kill Kouga with out hurting Kagome? One of Kouga's hands were on her mouth, the other was on her waist.

"And how are you going to kill the only thing that loves you?" He kept teasing Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped in the air but Kouga dodged him and was now on the other side of the cave. Kouga grinned.

"Awww to slow mutt." Inuyasha growled at his comment. Kouga leaned against the wall just below a rock that was over his head. Inuyasha spotted the rock.

'I only have one chance.'

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha screamed and his bloody nails flung into the rock causing it to fall on Kouga's head. The cave started to shatter. Inuyasha quickly ran and grabbed Kagome out f Kouga's hands and into his and quickly jumped up, leaving the cave he took a glance toward Kouga's unconscious body being buried by the cave. Inuyasha landed near the nearest lake where there was a lot of open grass. He sat down on the grass and put Kagome on his lap trying to comfort her. She was Shacking violently and sobbing with tears falling one by one. He held her close brushing her hair despite the fact that she was naked.

'That wasn't important now.' He thought. He took of his haori and put it over her back. He pressed her tighter to his body giving her warmth and rocked back and forth.

"Shhhh…" He kept whispering. Her sobs eased a little, but she wouldn't stop shaking. He wiped away her tears. She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kagome, I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again for as long as I live. I promise." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek as he held her even closer. He stayed with her all night shushing her when she kept waking up in screams, never leaving her for anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kagome felt warmth around her, like someone was holding her. She was so comfortable. She didn't want to open her eyes. She stroked the hand that was over her waist. But whose hands was it. Then suddenly she remembered, Kouga, the cave, what he did to her. She got up and screamed. The hands over her quickly surrounded her. She tried to fight the grip of his arms and screamed again. She barely could see anything, it was so dark.

"Shhhh Kagome calm down, it's ok, it's me." She looked at him and then fell on his chest crying. He hugged her tight.

"It's ok." He kept telling her and whipped away her tears. When her sobs eased her asked her.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He didn't want her to go but he had to ask.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't want mother to see me like this."

"You can use my haori." He told her. She put her arms around his chest.

"Thanks."

"…I'm sorry." He whispered. She let him go.

"For what?"

"For not being there on time." He tried hard not to shed tears.

"You were on time…don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" She slid her hand through his hair and rested it on his cheek. He put his hand over hers.

"So he didn't…"

"No you were just on time or he would of."

"But I saw, in his mouth."

"That he did with his tongue, and even if he did I would never be his, I wouldn't want to be his. I didn't want my first time with him. I wanted it with…with you." She looked into his eyes. He leaned closer to her and captured her lips, kissing her passionately. She ran her hand through his hair. He held her chin between his fingers; he sucked on her bottom lip and ran his tongue through her lips. His other hand ran down her shoulders and her leg. The haori accidentally slid of her shoulders exposing some of her breast. His eyes opened. He knew he couldn't take her now; for all that she's been through. He slid the haori back on her shoulder. H broke the kiss and hugged her tight as if a child not wanting to give up his possession.

"What's wrong?" She asked smiling at the attention.

"I just don't want to lose you." He rested his head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes loving his affection.

"I-I love you!" H squeezed her tighter. She relaxed, letting him hold her any way he wanted.

"I love you too." She whispered. He smiled.

'She really does love me.' He thought to himself. They held each other like that until Inuyasha lay down on the grass pulling Kagome with him. She lay on top of him, her head on his chest listening to his heart. His arms still around her as they finally fell asleep to finish the rest of the night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair. She got up from his chest.

"Come on let's go." She stood next to him.

"Hmmn…I dunno I kind of like the view from here." He smiled sadistically looking under the haori from the way she was standing. She blushed and made a face. He smiled at her and got up.

"Where are we going?" He asked holding her hand.

"To take a bath." She said playfully. His eyes widened.

'What!'

"I don't want his scent on me." She fixed his haori on her.

"Oh." He said a little disappointed. She smiled at him. They walked up to the lake. She let go of his hand and bend down to feel the water with her fingertips.

"So you want to go first or…" She giggled at his words. Then got up and stood on her tiptoes kissing him. All thoughts flew right out of his head as his tongue went in and out thoroughly. He held her by the waste with his eyes closed. She broke the kiss and started taking of his Kimono. She slid it of his shoulders. She knew he could never take advantage of her that's why she wanted him. He just stood there watching her, feeling her touch, getting his wish. His hands were still on her waste. She slid her hands across his muscular chest.

He was gorgeous, she had to admit. She rarely got to see him without his shirt, but when she did she was always turned on by him. She kissed his neck and his chest. She loosened the haori around her and it fell of her shoulders. She looked down at his pants. She got wetter just by thinking about it. She had seen it before, but only, but only for a glimpse and it was huge, probably because he was a half demon but still she wanted him even more now. Inuyasha was a little nervous when she started untying his pants. He was afraid of her reaction, of what she would think. What if he was too big for her tight little body? He didn't want to cause her pain. She let his pants go as they slid of him. He stood there naked in front of her. She couldn't stop looking down. He was getting more nervous by the second.

Then suddenly he got the shock of his life when Kagome touched him. She ran her hands across his length. He thought he was in heaven. He got harder at every slide. She leaned against his chest and took his hand. All he could do was watch her do things to him he couldn't even imagine. She brought his hand under the haori and slid it between her legs. He was touching her wet entrance. She pressed his hand closer to it.

"Touch me there." She whispered against his chest. He closed his eyes trying to relax and not loose control. He moved his hand in her and she moaned slightly. Then he slid two fingers in her.

"Ahh." She moaned at his touch. He started moving his fingers in and out. She breathed hot air against his chest. He wanted to show her how much he wanted to please her, he wanted to be better then Kouga. He would show her all the ways of pleasure that his knew. He wanted her to completely forget about Kouga. He lied on the grass pulling her to her knees. He picked her up by the waste and pulled her to his face then let go of her. Now her knees were on each side of his head. She was almost sitting on his face.

He could now see her completely. He smelled her sweet juices. She felt his breath on her sex. She was getting wetter. He held her to him. He hands were next to her knees. He pulled her closer to his face and stuck out his tongue. The haori slid completely of, of her and he threw it to the side. He started licking her curls. Then made circular motions around her nub and sucked a little. She was panting so hard.

He slid his hands across her thigh then ran his tongue up and down her clit and felt her shiver. He put his tongue inside and licked while moving in and out. By now she was having an orgasm. She wanted to feel more. She pressed herself against his tongue to feel it more. He got the massage and licked faster. She came on his face with a scream. He licked all her juices clean and laid her down on the grass. Kagome's hair was wet from the water. He watched her pant, then kissed her neck, her collarbone. He licked the wound on her breast that Kouga made. He hated him for it but at least it wouldn't be there in a couple of weeks. He massaged her breasts to make them hard and kissed her stomach. She kept moaning, he loved her beauty, he loved her. He took a glance at her.

'God she looks good naked.' He thought. She was so perfect. He just wanted to fuck her senseless until she screamed in pain, but he wouldn't do that. His biggest fear was to cause her pain, whether it was emotional or physical. He spread her legs and positioned his fully erect cock next to her entrance and started going in, her warmth wrapped around him felt amazing. He saw that she was flinching and leaned close to her. He stopped for a moment and lied on her shoulder. When she got used to it she whispered.

"Go slow ok?"

"Ok." He whispered in her ear. He pushed in further, breaking everything in his path.

"Ugh." She gasped. Suddenly his lips were on hers giving her a long passionate kiss to calm her pain down. He hated that he was hurting her, but at least it was him inside her and not anyone else. She got use to him and started bucking her hips against him. He broke the kiss and started moving with her, both their eyes tightly shut. Her hot tight body was giving him more pleasure then he could ever imagine.

"Oh…Ka-go-me..!" Inuyasha groaned. He thrust harder into her. She was having so much pleasure she couldn't take it, she just wanted to cum.

"Ahh Inuyasha…fuck me… fuck me hard!" She screamed her eyes tightly shut. Above her Inuyasha with each hand on either side of her head almost exploded at her words. He couldn't believe what she was saying. He thrust faster into her. He was so close.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed and exploded onto him breathless. He made a final hard thrust and came into her falling on her chest panting. There sweaty breathless bodies lay on top of each other. He removed himself from her. He turned her over and she lied on his shoulder until she calmed down and closed her eyes exhausted. He stroked her hair and leaned to kiss her forehead.

"I love you." He told her.

"Mmmn." She moaned almost asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hey guys were back." Sango yelled into the house.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran to Kagome who was wearing a kimono that she barrowed from one of the village girls. She hugged Shippo.

"What happened to your clothes?" Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha with a wink. Inuyasha frowned at him.

"You pervert!" Sango slapped him.

"I just felt like wearing something medieval."

"Medieval?" Shippo asked. Kagome giggled.

"Never mind I'll explain later. Miroku rubbed his cheek. They sat down to eat. Inuyasha was awfully nice to Kagome. Sango eyed them.

"So what did happen while we were away?" She asked. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other.

"Oh not much." Kagome answered. Everyone went back to eating and talking about mindless things. Inuyasha brought his hand under the table and put it over Kagome's squeezing it tightly. She returned the movement knowing how good it felt to have a person that cares so much about you and now how different her future would be because of this person.

The others went on with their conversations and food while Kagome and Inuyasha secretly held hands as if they finally found something that made them complete.

_A/N: I'm soooooooo soooooorry guys for not updating sooner, I've just been so busy. I hope this extra extra long story makes it up, tell me watcha think and don't forget to leave reviews ;). Oh any suggestion please put them in your reviews as always, if you're really really specific I'll make your first ;) Thanx for reading you guys I love you all! ;)))_


	8. Point of No Return

**Point Of No Return** (lesbian)

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kagome screamed at Sango playfully.

"What I'm Sharing." Sango replied innocently.

"With whom yourself…taking somebody else's food is not sharing." Kagome continued. Sango wasn't listening she kept taking French fries from Kagome's tray and sticking them in her mouth.

"So are you going to the party?" Sango asked.

"Of course, Inuyasha is going to be there." Sango giggled.

"Yeah he's delicious." She agreed.

"Hey." Kagome gave Sango the jealous look.

"Calm down, I'm only going because Inuyasha's friend Miroku is going to be there and he is so hot." Sango licked her lips. Kagome giggled.

"Yeah I wonder if we will have some fun with them." She said.

"You know we will." Sango said with a suspicious smile.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hey man you ready to go?"

"Yeah hold on I just got to take something." Inuyasha smirked.

"What more condoms, dude take it easy you aren't gonna get any anyways."

"You never know my friend, you never know." Miroku laughed. They came outside of the dorm room and locked the door.

"Give me the keys."

"Why should I, it's my car."

"Aw come on Inuyasha won't you let your fellow friend and roommate play with your toy pretty please."

"As wrong as that sounds, I said no now come on we're going to miss the greatest college party of the year!" Miroku grinned.

"Hear come the ladies."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hey Kagome over here." Inuyasha waved to her to come over on the couch. Kagome barely heard him, the music was extremely loud.

"Oh hey guys." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hi." Sango said smiling, Miroku gave her a wink.

"You girls want more beer?"

"Definitely." Kagome grabbed the bottle from Miroku.

"Hey, hey take it easy." Inuyasha told her. Kagome almost drank the entire bottle. Kagome started goggling.

"Don't be so lame Inuyasha. She said through giggles and almost fell of the couch. Inuyasha caught her.

"Sango how much did she drink?"

"I don't know I was dancing…do you want me to take you home Kagome?" Kagome giggled again.

"No way." She drank the rest of the beer.

"Sango you want to dance?" Miroku asked her.

"Um… Sango looked at Kagome. 'Well she's not going anywhere.' "Um ok but only for a little bit." Miroku took Sango's hand and led her to the dance floor. Kagome reached for another beer bottle. Inuyasha grabbed the beer from her.

"Maybe you should stop."

"Maybe you should fuck off!" Kagome screamed at him which caused a couple people to look at them. Inuyasha's expression changed. He got of the couch and headed towards the bathroom leaving Kagome alone.

"Hey baby you looking good." One of the guys came up to Kagome and sat next.

"Hi Kouga." Kagome giggled.

"Hey I was wondering are you interested in girls." He looked at her with a grin.

"I love girls!" Kagome screamed and drank more beer. Kouga laughed.

"Shhh not so loud baby, come on let's go. I'll show you a good time." He helped her get up. Kagome tried to walk but tripped. Kouga caught her. Kagome started laughing.

"Whoa be careful sexy."

"Oh you are so fucking hot!" Kagome laughed again while Kouga managed to get her to the stairs that lead to the basement.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

'Who the hell does she think she is? God I can't believe I ever liked her. Does she always get drunk?' Inuyasha zipped up his pants and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

'Whatever I'm going to find Miroku. Wait well maybe it was just the alcohol. Ugh I still got to check on her before I go.' He dried his hands and threw the paper towel in the trash can.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Ahh." She moaned as 2 fingers were shoved into her tight little cunt. She leaned against the couch, her head falling backwards.

"Ugh harder." She told him and bucked against his fingers, her skirt hiking up.

"Hey Hiten come over here I got something." Hiten removed his fingers from the moaning girl and stood up. Kouga whispered something in his ear and motioned to Kagome. Hiten grinned.

"Hey Kikyo this is Kagome and she wants to have a little fun."

"Damn Kouga were did you get her she looks so delicious." Kikyo licked her lips. Kagome wasn't listening, she kept drinking her beer. Kouga took the beer out of Kagome's hands.

"Hey!" She screamed at him when suddenly Kikyo's lips were on hers. Kikyo roughly slid her tongue in and out Kagome's mouth while sliding her hands through her hair and moving down to rub her breasts. Kouga got out his video camera and quickly turned it on. Hiten unzipped his pants and sat on the floor watching them. Kagome started kissing her back. Kikyo tugged on one of Kagome's straps on her dress and pulled it down revealing one of Kagome's breasts. Kikyo ran her hand over her breast and played with her nipple. Her nipple got hard at the attention. Hiten had his fully erect cock out and was stroking it. Kagome gently slid her tongue in between Kikyo's lips. Kikyo slid her hand under Kagome's dress and started massaging her clit. She notices the tiny thong Kagome was wearing and grinned to herself. Kagome moaned at Kikyo's ministration and kissed her deeper. Kikyo pushed Kagome on the floor and was now sucking on her neck while sliding two fingers in and out of her already wet pussy. Kagome whimpered.

"This is so fucken hot." Kouga told Hiten, but Hiten was too busy taking care of himself. Kouga zoomed in his camera under Kagome's dress having full view of her pussy and Kikyo's fingers in it. Kagome's other strap fell and Kikyo took her hand out of it. She sucked on Kagome's nipple making it as hard as the other. She flipped Kagome on her stomach and put her on her knees. Kikyo flipped Kagome's dress over her firm ass. She pulled her thong down to her knees and put both her hands on her ass spreading her cheeks. She leaned closer to her ass and stuck out her tongue and started shoving it in Kagome's ass. Kagome panted. Kikyo spread Kagome's legs apart and started moving her tongue from her ass to her pussy and back. Kagome bucked onto Kikyo's face, her breasts dangling and moving up and down. Kikyo put her tongue deep inside Kagome's ass and started working while one of her hands was teasing Kagome's clit relentlessly.

Kouga passed Kikyo a two sided dildo and she grinned at him. She put the dildo under her skirt and stuck it in deep inside her. Then she rammed the other end into Kagome ass. Kagome screamed in pleasure. Kikyo started moving really fast while cupping Kagome's breast and squeezing them harshly. Kagome screamed and moaned finally she released her sweet juices on the floor while Kikyo licked of the rest of them.

Before she knew it she was on her back again with Kikyo's legs between hers spreading them wide. Hiten couldn't take it anymore and cummed on the floor himself, gasping for air.

"Hey guys hand me that one." Kikyo said while Kagome was still coming back to earth. Kouga passed Kikyo a huge vibrator. Kikyo quickly started up the vibrator and shoved it in Kagome's tiny ass. Kagome yelled and moaned and panted. Her little tight asshole was being stretched to its limits. God it felt good. She couldn't take it, this was too much. Kikyo took of her panties and thrust the dildo into Kagome's pussy.

"Oh my god." Hiten watched with wide eyes as Kikyo sat on Kagome fucking her with a dildo. Both girls moaned uncontrollably. Especially Kagome who had both a vibrator and a dildo inside her. Kikyo moved faster fucking herself and Kagome as fast as she could. Kagome's hips bucked rapidly.

"Ahh, Uhhh, Ugh!" Kagome cried as her orgasm came again. Kikyo's own orgasm was spilling down her legs.

"Oh god!" Kikyo moaned and removed the vibrator hastily from Kagome's ass making the girl unbelievably filled with pleasure.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Inuyasha couldn't find Kagome anywhere. Then he miraculously heard a scream from the basement and ran down the stairs. He listened through the door.

"Ugh, Ugh, Ugh, HARDER!" He heard Kagome scream. Opening the door his eyes widened. Kagome had her hands on her head, she was half naked and moaning, her sweaty body went back and fourth toward the rhythm. Her huge breast jiggled up and down promptly. The girl on top of her was riding Kagome with all she's got. It smelled like sex everywhere. Another guy had his dick out while the other was video taping.

'VIDEO TAPING!' "Get the fuck of, of her you fucking whore. Inuyasha screamed in frustration. Everyone's attention turned to Inuyasha except for Kagome of course. Kikyo screamed and removed herself and the dildo from Kagome backing away fro Inuyasha.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." He yelled to specifically no one.

"Yo dude what the fuck, why are you ruining our show! Besides she wanted it." Kouga grinned. Suddenly Kouga was on the floor knocked out by Inuyasha who struck him right in the face.

"She's fucken drunk!" Inuyasha yelled and threw Kouga's camera into the wall smashing it into pieces.

"Yo dude chill it's not a big deal." Inuyasha's attention turned now to Hiten. Inuyasha's glance pierced him right to the wall. Hiten gulped. Inuyasha came right up to his face.

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL? Look at her you son of a bitch, look!" Inuyasha held him by the collar.

"You listen to me you and your friends tell anyone about this, I will come hunt you down I swear you got that?" Hiten had his eyes closed keeping quite.

"I said you got that?"

"Yeas." Hiten squeaked. Inuyasha threw his sorry ass to the ground.

"Get the fuck out of here. NOW!" Hiten quickly got up and took Kouga and practically ran up the stairs followed by Kikyo who had tine to get dressed and pick up her discarded panties and run after Kouga and Hiten. Inuyasha watched them leave and sighed. He walked over to Kagome who was still holding her head and moaning. He leaned next to her and started dressing her. He took her things and picked her up bridal style. She leaned against his chest still.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Mmmn." Kagome moaned waking up. She was in a bed covered with a soft blanket. She opened her eyes and gasped.

'Where am I?' Then suddenly she put her hand on her head.

"Ow"

'I can't remember anything.' Inuyasha walked in the room.

"Oh you're awake." Kagome moaned still holding her head. She looked at Inuyasha who was shirtless wearing just jeans. She herself was wearing a long T-shirt…it wasn't hers. She gasped.

"Oh god did we…"

"No don't worry."

"Ugh how did I get h ere what happened I can't remember a thing."

'Thank god' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha went to sit on the bed.

"Well you were so hung over I had to carry you here."

"What about Sango?"

"Oh I took care of everything."

"Come on go take a shower.' He helped her out of bed.

'Kagome went into the bathroom. Inuyasha heard the water start and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha looked at the bathroom door.

"Um…where are my underwear?" Inuyasha almost fell.

"Um...I kind of don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well uh…well you."

"Wait…I don't think I want to know." Inuyasha let out a breath in relief.

'Oh thank god.' He told himself.

Flashback…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Inuyasha came into his dorm and gently closed the door with his foot still holding Kagome who apparently stopped moaning.

"Kagome?" Oh she was defiantly out. He went into the bedroom and gently laid Kagome on his bed. He went to his closet and got out a T-shirt. He took of her filthy dress. His lower body reacted immediately. He put his shirt on her and laid her back on the bed covering her with a blanket. He looked at her for a moment,

'God she's so beautiful…but so stupid.' He stroked her hair away from her face. Chirp-Chirp-Chirp-Chirp-Chirp. Inuyasha jumped.

'What the hell is that?' It was coming from Kagome's purse. Inuyasha reached into the bag and took out a little pink cell phone. He opened it and put it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god is Kagome with you?" Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah Sango she's at my place."

"Oh thank god I looked everywhere for her…wait you guys aren't…I mean she's drunk and she doesn't know and you…"

"No, I wouldn't do that."

"Oh well anyway Miroku is um staying at my place tonight so tell Kagome to call ok?" Inuyasha made a disgusted face.

"Sure…whatever." He managed. Inuyasha hung up.

'Oh god Miroku's actually going to get some today…' Inuyasha took another glance at Kagome.

'Well apparently he's the only one tonight' Inuyasha took Kagome's dress and went into the basement. He came back about half an hour later, took his shirt off and plopped on the couch turning on the TV.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

End of Flashback…

Kagome came out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Here you can wear this until you leave if you want." Kagome smiled warmly at him and accepted another one of his shirts. She walked over to her dress which hung on a chair.

"You washed it! Awww you're so sweet buy why…"

"Uh…" Before he knew it he was in her arms being thanked.

"Thanks so much."

"No problem."

'He must really doesn't want me to find out what happened.' Kagome let him go and was about to turn around when suddenly she was pulled back and now was looking straight at his eyes. There was such emotion such need in his eyes. He leaned closer and embraced her tempting lips. He held her close by the waist brushing her hair with his thumb. Suddenly he let her go.

"I- I'm sorry…what I meant was uh I… like you." He scratched the back of his head trying not to seem too hopeless and waiting for her response. Kagome giggled.

"I… like you too." She said blushing and kissed his nose lightly. Inuyasha smiled.

"So uh do you want breakfast?"

"Sure." She smiled again. Kagome slipped her hand into Inuyasha's as they walked towards they're future.

_A/N: Ok first of all IT'S MY BIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHDDDDDDAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! YAY! Happy b-day to meeee la la la 11/8/05! Any way on for my authors note ok so not the best ending but it's a bit cute oh come on a bit? Well give me a break it's my first Yuri fic woooooooohoooooooooo so anyway tell me how u guys like it love you all D mwaaas;)_


	9. Unsatisfied

**Unsatisfied**(straight)

_A/N: This goes to __Inuayashalover__ and all those other ppl who wanted rin to be dominant with seshy mwaaas! R/R!_

"So which one is your brother Kagome?"

"Oh it's that one with the mushy hair."

"Oh I see." Rin watched the guys play basketball at their school's gym. The whistle blew and the ref called a foul on Inuyasha.

"Damn that guy is giving Inuyasha a hard time."

"I'd bet…that's his brother."

"His brother? You never told me Inuyasha had a brother. How come they don't go to the same school?"

"They're not that close." Kagome said a little faintly.

"Oh well he's kind of cute. How long have u been with Inuyasha?" "

"3 months next Thursday." Kagome smiled.

"Wow you guys are getting serious."

"So do you know his brother's name?"

"Um Seshoumaru, something like that."

"Wow he's gorgeous." Rin licked her lips. Kagome looked at her strangely.

"Wait your not planning on hooking up with him?"

"Why not?" Rin simply said. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She had nothing to say to that.

"Never mind." Was all she managed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Seshoumaru walked out of the boy's locker room. The game had finally ended.

"Your Seshoumaru right?" Seshoumaru looked at the gorgeous short haired brunette girl leaning against the wall. Her creamy legs were so smooth; they were almost irresistible to touch.

"Yeah who wants to know?"

"Your secret admirer." Rin said sarcastically. She came up to him and put her hands on his waist. When he made no motion to stop her she continued. She leaned against his ear.

"Do you know how many things I'm imagining doing with you right now?" She whispered into his ear lustfully as her hands slid from his waist to his ass and squeezed it lightly. Then she stepped back as if nothing happened she said;

"I'm Rin." She stuck out her hand to shake his, which he did because he was still in a trance.

"Maybe I'll see you around lover boy." She walked away. Seshoumaru looked at the little peace of paper in his hand which he received during the shaking. He opened it.

'_Want to have some fun? Meet me here: 2930 Hitoshi av. around 7 mwaaas 3' _

'_Well this is new.' _Seshoumaru laughed at the piece of paper and threw it on the floor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

'2924…..2926….2930, here it is.' Seshoumaru parked his car next to the house that belonged to the address. He stepped out of the car and walked to the door, then ardently knocked on it. The door opened with Rin wearing a white silk cheer chiffon chemise. Beautiful pink hearts embroidery accents the tie back and bodice, with a skimpy matching silk g-strings. Seshoumaru didn't know what to do; he couldn't stop looking at her. Rin quickly pulled him inside and shut the door while kissing him passionately and taking of his jacket.

"I told you I wanted to have fun Seshoumaru." She said between breathes.

"And you weren't kidding." Seshoumaru managed. Rin Detached from his lips for a second and headed up the stairs. She made a gesture indicating him to follow. They came through the bedroom door, Rin pulling Seshoumaru towards the bed. She sat him down not letting him take breath continued kissing him and taking of his shirt. Button by button her kiss got deeper. Soon everything was forgotten. She laid him down on the bed pulling his pants of quickly. Seshoumaru never had time to think as Rin began playing with one of his nipples. Seshoumaru couldn't keep up with her. It was like if she wasn't satisfied she would die.

'God she's so fucken hot.' Was the last thing he thought before his boxers were pulled off. She took the laces of, of her chemise while sitting on Seshoumaru's legs. It was discarded on the floor and Seshoumaru got a good look at her huge breasts. He slid his hand across her thigh, pulling on her g-string. It finally slid of. Seshoumaru put his hands on Rin's breast, squeezing them. Suddenly Seshoumaru gasped. Rin's hands were on his dick. She slid them up and down giving gentle squeezes along the way. Seshoumaru sucked in air. She was giving him a hand the best hand job he has ever had. She kissed his neck, his chest, thrusting against him. Slowly the moisture between her legs started to pull. Then all of a sudden Rin stopped She sat up in a position of which his hard member slightly touched her entrance. Then she rammed on to him with a loud scream. Seshoumaru groaned. Rin road him hard, pumping him until both couldn't take it anymore. Her breasts flew up and down every time she thrusted.

"Ahh, oh, oh god, Ahh." Rin orgasmed, throwing her head back in unbelievable pleasure.

Seshoumaru bucked his hips as Rin rode him harder.

"Uh Rin I'm gonna…" Seshoumaru exhaled, he couldn't catch his breath. Closing his eyes in frustration, he was going to cum at any second.

"Ahhhhh!" Rin screamed as her second orgasm came. That completely ticked of Seshoumaru and he came right after her scream. Rin got of, of him and fell on his stomach both barely breathing. Rin breathed hot air against his chest. Seshoumaru's hands were on his head trying to calm down.

Rin looked at him picking her head up.

"Had fun?" She smiled almost seductively. Seshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at her.

"God yes." Her eyes shifted below his waist and back up again.

"So ready to go again?" Seshoumaru's eyes widened.

"You're unbelievable." He laughed. She kissed him lightly.

"Oh you think?" "It's impossible to satisfy you." He kissed her back.

"Wanna bet?" Rin locked lips with him putting her whole body against him and thrusting. And this went on for the rest of this crazy and unbelievably amazing night.

_A/N: Finally I did this request, to took me so long to think of a girl being the dominant lol. Well hope you guys enjoyed this girl domination thing (the world is upside down in this on…literally lol) R/R!_


	10. Request!

**TAKING REQUEST RIGHT NOW EMAIL OR REVIEW TAKING REQUESTS NOW ONLY!**


End file.
